


Those Eyes

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obi-wan sees Leia, he remembers seeing those eyes before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes

_General_ _Kenobi_ _._ _Years_ _ago_ _you_ _served_ _my_ _father_ _in_ _the_ _Clone_ _Wars_ _._ _Now_ _he_ _begs_ _you_ _to_ _help_ _him_ _in_ _his_ _struggle_ _against_ _the_ _Empire_ _._ _I_ _regret_ _that_ _I_ _am_ _unable_ _to_ _convey_ _my_ _father_ _'_ _s_ _request_ _to_ _you_ _in_ _person_ _,_ _but_ _my_ _ship_ _has_ _fallen_ _under_ _attack_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _afraid_ _my_ _mission_ _to_ _bring_ _you_ _to_ _Alderaan_ _has_ _failed_ _._ _I_ _have_ _placed_ _information_ _vital_ _to_ _the_ _survival_ _of_ _the_ _Rebellion_ _into_ _the_ _memory_ _systems_ _of_ _t his_ _R_ _2_ _unit_ _._ _My_ _father_ _will_ _know_ _how_ _to_ _retrieve_ _it_ _._ _You_ _must_ _see_ _this_ _droid_ _safely_ _delivered_ _to_ _him_ _on_ _Alderaan_ _._ _This_ _is_ _our_ _most_ _desperate_ _hour_ _._ _Help_ _me_ _,_ _Obi_ _-_ _Wan_ _Kenobi_ _._ _You_ _'_ _re_ _my_ _only_ _hope_ _._

Obi-wan leaned back and regarded the woman who was shown in the hologram. He scratched absently at his beard and looked at her. The eyes. She had her mother's eyes and he remembered those eyes looking out of a soft round face of a baby he had cradled in his arms so many years ago.

In a moment, he was transported back to that time when the galaxy had been so different. She was strong, just as her mother had been in those days. Padme had never given in, no matter what was happening around her. Obi-wan knew that Leia was just the same way. The resolve in her eyes was the same as Padme's had been as she stood up to so many people during the Clone Wars.

She was defiant, just as Padme had been when she was a young queen. Telling Master Jinn that she would go along when they were stranded on Tatooine. He felt the same kind of fire coming from the image now being played for him by the R2 unit. Obi-wan just didn't want it to be the same kind of fire that Anakin held within. That was the kind of fire that destroyed and did not empower.

He had grown older, being the only one left of the group of people who began their journey together all those years ago when it seemed the the galaxy was so new. There was no mistaking that she was Anakin's child. There also was no mistaking that she was Padme's daughter. He preferred to think of her as Padme's child because thinking of Anakin was far too painful even after all these years.

Did she know that he was the very first person to hold her? Of course she didn't. Neither did this boy who sat here now. There had been no hope that day and Obi-wan had often wondered if everyone involved, including himself had done the right thing with these children. It was so hard to see this far ahead and see what they would become and how important they both now were to the galaxy.

Obi-wan could see from the way Leia conducted herself in the holo image that Bail Organa had given her the upbringing she had needed. Luke too had been given a stable home, yet he had been told so much more than Leia. Leia had always called Bail her father, but Luke knew that Owen was not his father and that his father had been a pilot. Owen had agreed to at least tell the boy that much, but nothing more. Anakin was to be wiped away from everyone's memory, but Obi-wan still remembered.

He was sad that Anakin and Padme had missed all the times in their children's lives when they needed their parents. How he wished that Padme just could've held on for the children, but her heart was so deeply broken and she was injured from Anakin's outburst, that she couldn't stay, even for them. She gave them names and then could give them no more..

It was Obi-wan's turn to stand in for her. He would be the protector of her children and he had to get Leia away from her father. He had to make sure that the twins met again. They would be powerful, but they needed to find each other.

"You must learn the ways of the force if you are to go with me to Alderaan," he said gently and looked at Luke.


End file.
